fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Misaki Asuna
Misaki Asuna '''is a 2nd year female student at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. Because of her rare style of magic, Blood Magic, and being raised as an aristocrat, she is known as the '''Blood Princess. Appearance Misaki has a very short, boyish haircut, she also has rather glossy lips due to lipstick. Misaki eyes are a dull shade of red that appear brown and which glow intensely when her instincts are triggered or when she feeds on blood. Personality Misaki comes from a very wealthy and prestigious family. She was raised with a silver spoon in her mouth, despite this she is a fairly kind person. She can be very stuck up and forward, which makes her come off a bit conceited. Socially she is very popular with guys and girls alike. She doesn't mind helping the first years students. She does very well during combat and tactical classes. History Growing up Misaki was a very spoiled pampered little princess. She cared nothing for others and because of her attitude she had no friends. Misaki trained in magic since she was a child. Misaki is an evolved race of human that's origins and birth are unknown. For the most part Misaki has kept this fact her biggest secret and only select family members know the truth. Being an evolved human Misaki body requires her to consume blood. As a child Misaki would consume blood from things such as rabbits or other small animals. Now Misaki now takes injections instead. Another side effect of being an evolved human is Misaki can use blood to enhance her physical strength, speed and weapons. On her 16th birthday Misaki enrolled at the Fiore Regal Academy of the Combat Arts. She is now in her second year. Synopsis Stuff of Legends? *'The Slacker Trifecta: The Brute, The Wimp and The Comedian' Equipment Chiburi: 'Misaki's weapon is a katana with a groove that branches out throughout the blade. The katana was specially designed to support Misaki's blood magic, Thus, when Misaki Magic and Abilities Blood Magic (血の魔法, ''Chi no Mahō) is a forbidden form of Caster-type magic that utilizes the power of blood to cast spells *'''Blood Awakening: Misaki cuts her thumb on the top of the katana, this allows her blood to flow into the channel and become distributed throughout the katana. Her eyes also begin to glow intensely *'Blood Retribution': Misaki strongest attack. It has only been talked about and never seen. *'Blood Slash': Misaki can harden her own blood and, like a bladed projectile, shoot it at her enemies. It's a surprise attack that has a high chance of catching enemies off guard. *'Crimson Dance: 1st Step' (くりむそん だんす 1すと すてぷ Kurimuson Dansu: 1suto Sutepu) The start of a series of attacks devloped my Misaki. To initiate them Misaki must first enter her Blood Awakening. She then holds her Katana horizontally above the shoulders of her arms, and then performs a circular swing that launches blood compressed into a projectile, sent spiraling towards her foes. *'Crimson Dance: 2nd Step' (くりむそん だんす 2んど すてぷ Kurimuson Dansu: 2ndo Sutepu) Following up on her previous attack Misaki thrusts her katana forward repeatedly, delivering several thrusts against an opponent. Visually, due to the user's speed, it looks as if they are thrusting with several swords. *'Crimson Dance: 3rd Step '(くりむそん だんす 3-ど すてぷ Kurimuson Dansu: 3-do Sutepu) Preperaing to end her dance Misaki slashes an opponent at such a fast pace that it appears that they were not attack at all. *'Crimson Dance: Final Step' (くりむそん だんす ぴなる すてぷ Kurimuson Dansu: Pinaru Sutepu) Finishing her last attack as well as her dance Misiaki re sheathes her sword and it is at this point they opponent realizes they've been cut. Relationships Gallery Triva Misaki Asuna is based off of Saya Otonashi from the anime series Blood + Category:Holder-Mage Category:Mage Category:Female